User blog:The Tammar/My Perfect DC Universe
When DC reboots it's universe, it tends to remove characters and retcon many things. Some hate it, some like it. The New 52 for example, removed characters such as Donna Troy and retconned characters such as Wally West. Don't get me wrong, I love The New 52, but I think some old characters can be introduced. Today, I'm gonna talk about my 'perfect' DC universe. If I was editor in chief and a new crisis happens which reboots the universe, this is how I would make it. In the new 52, the 'present day' is set 5 years after the emergence of superheroes in general. While I like the fresh take, I think it makes some stories feel a little rushed. I mean, Batman has gotten 4-5 different Robins, has died and come back, all in 5 years? It doesn't really work for me. I would personally set it 7-9 years after the emergence of the first superhero, Superman. Yes, I think Superman should be the first hero to emerge. Although, his 'emergence' would be when he showed up in Metropolis as Superman. I would still have his Superboy days in Smallville (Which the new 52 removed I believe?). And soon after Superman's emergence, Batman shows up in Gotham. Of course, Bruce Wayne would have been in Gotham for awhile, and Batman shows up now. Then everyone else shows up. Wonder Woman arrives from Themyscira, Barry Allen becomes the Flash, Hal Jordan joins the GLC. I wouldn't have Aquaman show up in the surface world until the Justice League is formed. I would keep Geoff Johns' new 52 origin story, I would only remove Cyborg. I think Cyborg should have a strong history with the Titans, but we'll get to that. I think Darkseid should try and invade the Earth, which leads to Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, and Green Lantern to team up, and have Aquaman show up in the middle of the fight. This should be during the super early days, around 2-3 months after superheroes 'emerge'. Just a note, I think Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, etc. should become who they are at age 19-23, leaving them to be around 26-30 in 'present day'. Now after the founding of the league, over heroes should emerge and join the team over the course of 2-18 months after the league's founding. These heroes include Green Arrow, Shazam, Martian Manhunter, the Hawks, etc. Over the course of these 18 months, early day stories such as Year One, The Long Halloween, etc. happen. I think sidekicks should emerge after Year One happens. During Batman's second year, he takes up Dick Grayson as his ward. Now I think Dick becoming Robin at 9 is too young and 16 is too old, which is why I think 12-13 is a good age, leaving him at around 21 'present day'. During this time, Wally West should also emerge as Kid Flash, around the same age. Roy Harper becomes Speedy too. I think they should also take some inspiration from the Young Justice cartoon, which was popular among fans, regarding sidekicks. This means that they should make Superboy the version he is there, with the shirt and jeans, not the Superboy-Prime version. I also think they should introduce Artemis the way we know her in the cartoon, what do you guys think about that? The same goes for Aqualad, he should be Kaldur'ahm and Garth would be introduced as Tempest at a later time. As for Wonder Girl, I think she should be Donna Troy at first, Cassie Sandsmark should be introduced later. Anyway, as sidekicks emerge the Titans would be founded. It doesn't really matter to me whether it's called Titans, Teen Titans, or Young Justice. I think the founders should be Robin, Kid Flash, Speedy, and Aqualad. Over the course of around 6-8 months, it gains new members such as Superboy, Miss Martian, Wonder Girl, Artemis, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy. Another option instead of one team would be to split it into two. Anyway, over the course the next few years, Dick Grayson becomes Nightwing at age 16, Wonder Girl becomes Troia, Garth joins the team as Tempest, and Speedy becomes Arsenal. Now it's time to talk about the Batman family. Now I mentioned Bruce would return to Gotham some time before he becomes Batman. I think he should become Batman at age 21, and Dick becomes Robin at age 12. Then after one year of just Batman and Robin, Barbara joins them as Batgirl at age 18. At age 16, Dick becomes Nightwing after seeking to seperate from Bruce. This leads to Bruce making Jason Todd as Robin. Remember, this is supposed to be year 5. Jason would be killed after only about a month of being Robin. Then there is no Robin for a while. As for Barbara, she joins during year 3, and I think during year 5, The Killing Joke happens, and she becomes Oracle. After a few months, Tim Drake comes and his story is told, making him Robin. I think he should still be the current Robin today. Meanwhile, characters such as Stephanie Brown and Cassandra Cain emerge during years 6 and 7, and in 'present day', they are Spoiler and Batgirl respectively. Red Hood debuts during year 6. There isn't much to say about the Superman family. As I mentioned, during year two, Superboy comes. I think he should be similar to his Young Justice cartoon version. Supergirl should show up around year 2-3. Regarding the Wonder Woman family, I think Donna Troy should be the first Wonder Girl, and she eventually becomes Troia around year 3, which means Cassie Sandsmark becomes the new Wonder Girl. I also think that Wonder Woman leaves Themyscira when she is around 19, meaning she is around 26 today. As for Flash, he should become Flash aged 20. Wally becomes Kid Flash during year 1. At around year 4, I think Bart Allen should come as Impulse. I think Wally should become KF at age 10. As I mentioned before, I think the main Aqualad should be Kaldur'ahm, and Garth should be Tempest. As for the Green Lantern universe, then Hal should become a Lantern at age 21, and during year 3, the whole Parallax thing happens, and John, Guy, and Kyle become new Lanterns. During year 5 or 6, Green Lantern Rebirth happens. Anyway, I think that's it. I know I didn't cover many parts of the universe. Other characters such as Constantine, Zatanna, and Swamp Thing would have been emerged. I also think that some of the universes I like that should be kept are Earth-2, Earth-16 (Young Justice), and the Injustice universe. But yeah, this is basically my 'perfect' DC Universe. Thank you for reading, be sure to tell me what you think of it in the comments and what changes you'd make and I'd love to hear what you guys think would be the 'perfect' DC Universe. Thank you for reading, Tammar out. Category:Blog posts